Taste of Nicotine
by Orange Burst
Summary: Kadang Matt ingin juga membungkam Mello yang selalu memprotes kebiasaan merokoknya dengan membiarkannya mencicipi nikmatnya rasa pahit nikotin...


Saat sang raja terang berada pada singgasana tertingginya pada tengah hari, barulah sang Iblis dalam wujud malaikat berbalut pakaian kulit serba hitam membuka matanya. Mengingat pukul berapa ia baru kembali setelah mengerjakan segala tugas illegal dari organisasi, tidak heran ia baru terbangun di saat kebanyakan manusia berada di tengah aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Termasuk Matt; jika 'bermain game' bisa dibilang aktivitas juga.

Samar-samar mendengar efek suara permainan digital Matt, Mello mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit pegal; tidak heran karena semalam ia harus bekerja ekstra keras demi menutupi kebodohan anak buahnya saat menyusup ke markas polisi hanya untuk mengambil kembali logistik mereka yang ditahan.

Aah… berapa orang yang sudah ia bunuh malam itu ya? Enam…? Tujuh…? Entahlah, mungkin juga ada sebagian dari korban peluru panas yang dimuntahkan pistol Mello berhasil selamat.

...Kenapa juga dia harus mengingat-ingat?

Ugh, saat ini yang Mello butuhkan hanya relaksasi. Karena itu ia membalikan posisinya di kasur dan berniat menutup matanya kembali. 'Sesekali bermalasan di rum… apartemen_nya_ 'kan tidak masalah,' begitu batinnya.

Tapi kelopak matanya yang sudah menutup setengah seketika terbuka kembali begitu ia merasakan _sesuatu._

...Abu rokok.

**"... Matt...!"**

* * *

**Taste of Nicotine**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

* * *

_**GAME OVER**_

'… Shit'

Matt menatap layar TV _flat_ di hadapannya seraya mendecak pelan.

Dulu sepanjang ingatannya rasanya tak pernah sekalipun jejeritan atau keributan anak-anak bodoh di Wammy's House membuatnya kehilangan fokus, tapi suara Mello selalu mampu membuatnya terdistraksi.

Ups, daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik segera mendatangi Mello jika tak mau salah satu game-nya menjadi korban amukan Mello. …Lagi.

"Apa, sih?" tanya Matt dengan nada ogah-ogahan bergitu sosoknya tampak di ambang pintu kamar.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak merokok dalam ruangan? Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau banyak abu rokok diatas kasur begini? Ganti seprainya! Sekarang!"

Matt memutar bola matanya.

_'Bukankah sejak awal apartemen ini (termasuk kasur itu tentunya) adalah milikku?_' berulang kali hal itu terbersit di kepalanya manakala Mello memarahinya; entah karena rokok, peralatan elektronik yang berantakan ataupun kabel-kabel yang sudah seperti menjebak siapapun yang melangkah untuk tersandung. Namun isi pikirannya itu tak pernah keluar dalam bentuk lisan. Bukan karena ia takut pada Mello, tapi… Oh, yang dia takutkan hanya jika amarah Mello memuncak bisa mengurangi peralatan elektronik yang bisa berfungsi miliknya.

Jadi mungkin bisa dibilang karena ia memang tak keberatan?

Akhirnya diangkatnya seprai kasur sesuai perintah Mello, meskipun matanya masih menyiratkan _Oh-my-Goat-gue-males-banget._

Tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya, akhirnya Mello tetap terjaga.

Dan kejadian di kamar apartemen itu berlangsung seperti biasa; dan _'biasa'_ yang dimaksudkan disini adalah awalnya Matt melakukan sesuatu yang kurang ditolerir Mello _(Hei, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang segala yang dilakukan Matt menjadi gerutuan Mello?), _lalu Matt hanya akan diam atau beralasan, berlanjut dengan amarah Mello akan makin memuncak tatkala Matt menghiraukannya, dan barulah Matt benar-benar menghindari Mello.

Seperti detik ini.

Bosan diceramahi Mello selama hampir setengah jam mengenai kecanduan nikotinnya; Matt menyalakan batang rokok ketiganya hari itu di balkon. Dengan begitu Mello tak punya alasan untuk protes, bukan?

Tapi diluar prediksinya, pada realitas Mello malah mengekornya sambil ke balkon.

Heh… Seorang 'Mello'… cari angin kah? … Sepertinya bukan jika dilihat dari sorot matanya yang menusuk tepat ke arah Matt.

Namun tak sepatah katapun meluncur dari mulutnya bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"..."

"..."

"… Apa?" Mattlah yang pertama memecah keheningan dengan sebuah kalimat; atau mungkin lebih akurat disebut kata yang pendek namun bisa mewakilkan isi pertanyaan seperti _'What the hell are you doing here?'._

Mello mendengus sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Apa sih yang membuatmu tergila-gila pada batangan nikotin itu?"

Matt hanya membisu sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Membuat bibirmu menjadi kehitaman, aku bahkan bisa mencium bau rokok yang pekat hanya dengan berada satu ruangan denganmu, meskipun kau sedang tidak merokok."

"…Mm."

"Hal itu tidak ada gunanya, kau tahu. Masalahmu tidak akan benar-benar hilang hanya karena batangan berisi daun tembakau yang dilapisi kertas."

"… Mello..."

"Dan itu memperpendek umurmu. Tidak perlu memiliki posisi intelegensi terbaik ketiga di Wammy's House pun seharusnya kau sadar akan hal itu. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau suatu saat terserang kanker paru-paru dan…"

"...Kau _mengkhawatirkanku_?"

Hening.

Rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajahnya tampak makin pekat.

"Si… Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh? Nyawamu penting hanya selama kau mau bekerja sama denganku! Kau pikir kau sia…"

"Hmph," tawa kecil Matt memotong omongan Mello. "Santai saja, aku 'kan cuma bercanda." _Setengah sih_, tambahnya. Tanpa penyuaraan lisan, tentunya.

Hei, coba kau pikir. Selama ini alasan Mello memprotes kegiatan merokok Matt karena itu mengganggunya dengan asapnya kan? Matt sudah merokok di luar dan seharusnya pupus juga alasan Mello untuk membentak-bentak Matt mengenai masalah batangan-batangan nikotin yang paling tidak harus ia hisap 3 batang perhari itu. Tapi dia masih juga…

"... Pokoknya, apa kau tidak terbesit sedikit pun niat untuk berhenti merokok?"

"... Hmm, mungkin..." sahut Matt setengah hati.

"Matt!"

"Iya, iya! Benar-benar deh, kenapa kau selalu ribut sekali soal ini sih?"

"Aku hanya heran, kau masih muda, Matt. Kehidupanmu masih panjang. Kenapa malah ingin merusak diri dengan merokok?" …Hanya perasaan Matt saja atau Mello memang terdengar seperti kakek-kakek yang diambang penyesalan karena terkena kanker akibat rokok?

"Dan lagi," Mello melanjutkan, "… pernahkan kau berpikir berapa banyak yang tersita hanya karena rokok dari uangmu…"

Gumpalan asap kelabu terhembus dari bibir Matt.

_"… dan bibirmu."_

"…Apa?"

Sekali lagi hening menyelimuti mereka.

"..."

"..."

_'Apa yang sudah kukatakan?'_ berulang kali sebaris karimat itu berputar di otak Mello yang melangkah kembali masuk ke apartemen, berharap Matt tidak sempat melihat wajahnya yang dirasakannya kembali memanas.

"Aah… aku mengerti…" Matt kembali menghisap rokoknya, "…kau cemburu pada _rokok_?"

* * *

_Hei,_

_Matikan game-mu_

_Kedua pasang mata dibalik lensa oranye itu…_

_Tak bisakah kau menatapku saja ketimbang mempelototi layar PSP itu terus menerus?_

_Oi,_

_Matikan rokokmu_

_Apa? Kenapa kau malah menghindar?_

_Apa kau lebih memilih terbalut bau nikotin ketimbang aroma cokelat samar dari tubuhku?_

* * *

Langkah Mello terhenti. Sebagaimana biasanya, tentu saja amarahnya (atau rasa malu?) langsung diluapkannya saat itu juga.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau...!" Mello berbalik, hanya untuk melihat senyuman licik terulas pada wajah Matt.

Dan sebelum Mello sempat bereaksi atau meneruskan kalimat sumpah serapahnya, Matt meraih lengan Mello, meniadakan batas diantara mereka.

Kala waktu yang singkat itu yang bisa diregistrasi otak Mello hanyalah aroma nikotin yang pekat dan dua pasang emerald yang tampak dari celah kelopak matanya yang setengah terbuka.

Tentu saja, dibanding orang lain hanya ada satu orang yang paling sering melihat Matt tanpa goggle bertengger di kepalanya. Dan Mello, sebagai orang yang dimaksud itu pun sebelumnya tak pernah berpikir warna zamrud pada kedua bola Matt begitu… dalam.

Perlahan Matt melepaskan ciumannya. Seringai yang tadi ditunjukkannya kembali terlihat.

"Jika kau cemburu hanya karena itu, aku bisa saja menciummu lebih sering daripada kali aku menghisap rokok."

Tentu saja, yang keluar dari mulut Mello setelah itu hanyalah kata-kata kotor bahkan dalam bahasa Jerman,tapi…

… sedikit, benar-benar sedikit saja…

… Mello berpikir kalau rasa Nikotin tidak terlalu buruk juga.

* * *

**~fin~**

* * *

Gomen kalo ada typo, silakan lapor(?) pada saya. Saya juga nggak yakin ama judulnya, emang sih nikotin itu zat adiktif, bukan 'perasa'... tapi judul 'taste of Nicotine' kayaknya lebih keren aja daripada 'taste of cigarettes' ya kan? ya kan? *author ditendang*

Wokeh, mungkin bisa dibilang ini pengembangan dari deskripsi 'Cigarettes' yang ada di fic A-Z. Dan cara pembuatan alurnya... terpengaruh cara pikir saya yang akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan baca shoujo manga. =/=a

ngomong-ngomong, ada yang meratiin nggak? Di manga kayaknya Matt nggak pernah sekalipun nyebut nama Mello sementara Mello hampir selalu menyebut nama Matt. Dari situlah saya pengen ngasih Matt image yang bener-bener cuek dan 'I-dont-care-as-long-as-it-doesnt-troubled-me'. Tersampaikan kah? Iyaaa, saya ngerti gara2 itu Mello malah keliatan tsundere abis... tapi...

Ripyu please~? Yang nge-klik tulisan dibawah dapet ciuman dari (pembantunya) Matt deh...

...Jangan hajar saya.


End file.
